monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Making a Re-Patch/@comment-24859478-20140424183837/@comment-86.158.100.219-20140505195345
Oh i see lol, thats complicated but I think I understood quite a bit of it, I don't think I'll need to understand that part fully as I doubt I'll need to change it, although now I have quite an idea on it lol thanks, but basically, what im trying to get at is.. I want to be able to make my own battle but I'm unsure of how I would ensure it wont crash or to make it work. It's complicated to explain because I'm not sure what I'm after myself lol, I'll try to explain using pics and stuff but it might get confusing lol.. Ok so, I'm going to explain to you what I know and how im going to achieve this goal, so please correct me if I'm wrong... Lets say the goal here to copy and paste a fight to make it my own. By 'making it my own' I mean I'm going to copy and paste a fight lets at a random point in the story and change the dialogue, hp if i wanted, and have the fight end successfully without it crashing. The pic:http://prntscr.com/3gimet First, this is the basic foundations of a fight, in the red box is all the subroutes to 'set up' part of the fight. It includes syutugen, which is the setup of a fight to check who's the player etc, but can you please explain whats the difference between syutugen and syutugen2 please? It also includes the tatie, background, lavel etc. Which I understand, lavel is a bit confusing still... What I'm trying to say is, I can freely change the "fairy_st01" in tatie to any monster I want and it wont crash right? Providing its a monster from the nsa files. But to make a second copy of the fight I will have to change the '*fairy_start' won't I? If there's 2 *fairy_start and 2 mov $name,"Fairy", ''it will crash because the game won't know which to go for when refering to lavel or something etc or whatever lol, but having that name the same will crash the game I take it. So how can I avoid that? Remove the 'Fairy' from ''mov $name,"Fairy" ''and replace it with what? All monsters already have their own fight lol and if I put a random word in there it will crash right? I'm basically trying to make a new fight by using an existing fight as a foundation to work from, and I want to know what I can change and cant change for it not to crash. Anyway, in the red section there is: if %nanido=1 mov %max_enemylife,'600''' if %nanido=2 mov %max_enemylife,750 if %nanido=3 mov %max_enemylife,900 if %nanido=0 mov %max_enemylife,1 mov %alice_skill,0''' mov %damage_keigen,'''100 mov %kaihi,75 mov %music,6''' gosub *maxmp:mov %mp,'''2 mov %tikei,2 The bold indicates what I can change without it crashing yes? Again, within reason, for example, mov %tikei,2, the 2 can be a 0 if you can't use the move etc. If I changed that, I'm sure it won't crash... If any that I highlighted will cause the game to crash in changed please tell lol. I'm also suspicious about the mp. At the moment its set to 2. If I changed it, will it crash? Ok now for the blue part of the pic, I feel like I'm writing an essay. Anyway, I just leave those alone right? They are related to HP reduction changes via ransu and they also link with tatie, such as different monster face depending on HP, so The only things I can change is the dialogue aside the codes right? They are in a green box. but as for mov $kiki_s2,"" That doesn't have dialogue, I can add that in if I wanted to right? Without it crashing of course. Ok so, I won't go into the actual moves and the fighting bit yet... This is too big of a question in itself.. lol. But now I have a question which is kind off unrelated maybe... It may sound confusing due to my lack of knowledge on this and bad explaining skills.. But I take it that all moves in a battle, and the set up of a battle and everything related to a fight..they all involve subroutines for the battle to work. like all fights have syutugen or syutugen2, all have goto *common_main etc. Lets say I made a completely new fight using resources in NSA files. I won't contradict myself, I know this is not really possible since all monsters have their own fight and a copy in lavel and monster names will make it crash, but other modders have got round this so lets say I have too, and I made a fight... Will I have to edit the major subroutines? For example, will I have to edit *common_main so it acknowledges a new fight I made? Or edit the kiki stuff or even the main subroutine such as *common_s2 etc? Here's a pic as an example in case my bad explaining is too bad. But basically, since all fights use this, do I have to edit anything below where it says *syutugen? http://prntscr.com/3gium4 Thanks in advance... But note that I'm new to programming and knows nothing about it, everything I know is only from reading this re-patch wiki so please don't take offense in my questions lol and know that they are stupid questions haha